ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daz
|resides = New Orleans, Louisiana |billed_from = Norfolk, England |trainer = Self School of Sim Zach Zero |debut = March 21st, 2006 |current_efeds = Society of Sim WCSF |previous_efeds = IOW CAWA GSW PWA PWF PSW UGW }} Daz (born in Norfolk, England) is a British Sim wrestler currently competing in WCSF and SOS. He is also well known for his work in Immortals of Wrestling. He is the only wrestler in history to have held both the SOS International Championship and SOS World Championship, being the first person to win the latter, two times. Career Daz grew up in Norfolk England, he moved to America at the age of 16 to become a professional wrestler, he met Dean Brody and the two started a BYW fed. After a few years Daz decided it was time to train professionally, however he suffered a serious knee injury that put him on the shelf for over a year. Daz came back more aggressive and more determined than ever; he trained even harder under the guidance of Zach Zero, and eventually those at the Society of Sim training academy known as School of Sim. Society of Sim He made his SOS debut in a four way match alongside Dante, Chris Cutter and C.D. He would not win that match, in fact it finished a time limit draw, but he made quite the impression. From there he would go onto face The Hawk in a tournament that took place to determine the number one contender for Zach Zero's International Championship. Hawk would defeat Daz and go onto win the tournament and the title. At Blood Boils, Daz would have his first high profile match against Zach Zero, once again he would suffer defeat but impressed management further. Enter the Dazzlers At Night of Triumph Dean Brody made his SOS debut re-uniting with old friend Daz as the aptly name Dazzlers. The Dazzlers took on fellow new team High Energy. Brody and Daz would get the win that night but would lose in a rematch several weeks later, the series was never decided as Mike Capola of High Energy left the company soon after. The Dazzlers only won one match as a team but each and every time they performed they gained a fan, they had one of the best tag matches in recent history against Demise and Phoenix who would go onto win the SOS Tag Team Championships soon after. Global Sim Wrestling Daz joined his friend Dante (who by this time had captured the GSW Championship) in GSW after GSW's first PPV event. Daz engaged in a feud with Matt McDonald and his mid-card faction, he triumphed in all of their battles. Towards the end of his GSW career Daz interjected himself in a feud between Kai Sears and former fiancée Onyx Jaden. Daz and Kai would go onto have several classic battles however not all were seen by the public. Alone Daz's singles career skyrocketed when his partner left him, he picked up from where he left off with a win over Tha Doctor to qualify for the SOS Hardcore Championship Finals. In the final he met old rival The Hawk and Omega, Omega would win the match and the title however Daz was not involved in the decision and thus earned him a shot at the SOS International Championship. At A New Era Part 1 Daz would square of against The Hawk in his first ever SOS Main Event, Daz would come out victorious and would earn the championship when he made Hawk tap out to new hold The Rose Clutch. Daz would go on to successfully defend the title against Brian Knight, formally Lil Joker, putting the Dazzlers/High Energy series to rest. He would also defend against the likes of Dante and former partner Dean Brody. His most high profile title defence occurred at Scaffold of Sim where he defeated The Hawk, mentor Zach Zero and Dante in the very first Scaffold of Sim match. Daz was the first man to place his allocated flag into the flag pole atop the Scaffolding following a Roaring Elbow that sent Zach Zero from the Scaffold through several tables below.Daz's last appearance as International Champion took place at the SOS Swan Song event, where Daz faced Buck in a non-title, two out of a three falls match, in a losing effort. Society of Sim 2009 Daz returned with the promotion in 2009. In the Main Event of SOS's first show back, the new SOS Three, Josh Outland, The Buck and Daz would square off in a Triple Threat Match. Daz would go on to resume his feud from WCSF with JLO the following show. The match ended a no contest when Daz delivered a Dazaster Driver to Josh across the rail. With Josh incapacitated, Meiko Marufuji returned to SOS, attacking Dazand rejoining forces with former manager Shinuske. The re-formed S.O.S looked to attack Daz however Tony Sanchez made the save. Daz would go onto participate in the SOS World Title Tournament, defeating former Stable mate Omega to qualify for the final. Daz would challenge Buck in the final, in a Three Stages of Hell match. Buck won the first fall under normal rules, Daz tird up the match in the Second Fall (A Submission Match) before winning the third and the title in the final fall (A Ladder match) Following the match, Daz turned heel for the first time in his SOS Career, attacking Buck and cutting a promo insulting Buck and the fans. Daz would further cement his heel turn the following show, unfairly forcing Tony Sanchez to redeem the title shot he won earlier in the evening. Despite Tony giving Daz a run for his money, Daz was able to successfully defend the title. Daz would go on to attack Josh Outland following the match, putting Josh out of action following a Dazaster Driver onto a Steel Chair and breaking his arm with a chair shot to the elbow, and his Bridging Key Lock submission hold, "The End...". Josh's manager Shinsuke left ringside, allowing the beat down to occur. New #1 Contender would eventually make his way to ringside, vowing to defeat Daz for the title. Immortals of Wrestling Daz came to IOW with one thing in mind, winning the IOW British Rose Championship. However he had competition in Tony Sanchez and Matt McDonald. He had several matches with McDonald and Sanchez including a singles match and a tag team match where he teamed with Joshua Leo Outland to take on Sanchez and The Buck with McDonald as Special guest referee. The match came to an end a no contest when McDonald, Sanchez and Daz engaged in a three way brawl. At Summer Fallout the three rivals met, with the IOW British Rose Championship on the line. Daz would win the match continuing his undefeated streak and winning the title he had sought after since arriving in IOW. Daz would successfully defend the belt against The Buck on Uprising 6, leaving few challengers left. The cocky Daz even gave himself the night off from IOW's second PPV Event Theory of Chaos saying there was nobody left to challenge him. This would prove to be a false statement as he was later informed he had a challenger, former mentor Zach Zero. Daz and Zero met at Theory of Chaos in a heated battle, and the first British Rose Championship Match to be defended under British Rose Rules. Daz once again came out successful when he made Zach pass out to repeated elbows strikes to the back. During the match Daz broke the rules hitting Zach with a strike to the head costing himself a fall in this 2 out of 3 falls match. However it proved to be a vital point in the match as Zach was busted open as a result, the blood loss could attribute to the pass out finish. Daz would go onto demand a shot at Joe Riot's IOW Championship citing his undefeated streaks as a reason he deserves it. However Joe Riot's main rival Dante would come down to the ring demanding a rematch at Riot's title. IOW Managing Director Alex Leroy would grant neither man a title shot but instead put them in a number one contenders match later that night. The match would end a no contest as Alex Leroy sent Goliath down to ringside to attack both competitors before announcing Goliath as Riot's number one contender. The following show Daz teamed with Kai Sears and Dante (all GSW Alumni) to square off against Leroy's Associates. Daz left his team mates mid way through the match their opponents Goliath, Riot and Mark Anthony would go onto win. However because Daz was not involved in the decision he remained un-pinned in IOW. This would come to an end at King of the Immortals where Kai Sears and Dante pinned Daz and defeated Team Leroy (That Daz captained) in the process. Daz would then go onto have a several month long losing streak, specifically at the hands of Apocalypse Revolution. The newly turned face, Daz would be unable to defeat Zerstoren and Doom on several occasions due to constant outside interference. However Daz would finally get his hands on Doom with Apocs. Rev banned from ringside at King of the Immortals II. Daz would be victorious in that match and recapture the British Rose Championship in the process. WCSF career Daz would join the WCSF and would quickly make an impact, snagging his first title by defeating Samuel Silver, the long reigning champion, on May 21, 2008. Although he was a heel, he started to gain quite the following with his heart and never-say-die attitude, as well as his strong in ring work. He officially turned face after his longtime SOS rival, Joshua Leo Outland, made his WCSF debut, Daz couldn't stand for Outland carrying around the SOS World Title and felt he was disrespecting the legacy of the company. The two would feud for months and months, Daz defended the International Title against hims successfully at Annihilation in a fantastic SOS Title vs Daz's mask match. Daz won the belt, but after the match Outland brutally attacked him, tearing off his mask and leaving with the SOS belt. Daz would go on to defend the belt successfully again at Hacked in a four way elimination match, last eliminating Outland after Dante and Amen were eliminated. Daz would defeat Outland in the first round of the Battlefield tournament and once again later on at Nothing to Lose. Outland never managed to defeat Daz in one on one action in the WCSF. Daz would meanwhile get involved with Amen, the #1 Contender to his title, Amen attacked him after saving him from an Outland attack. Daz would have trouble with the size and strength of Amen. Daz would eventually lose his title to Amen in an 8 Man Ladder Match at Wednesday Night Warzone. One the special 3 hour Mayhem, Daz would receive his first WCSF World Title match, facing Rampage champion Anthony Blake, but after a hard fought match, Blake managed to get the win. Daz wouldn't let this deter him however, as on the June 18th, 2009 Mayhem, he defeated Tristagi to win the WCSF Middleweight Championship. It's now been announced that on the biggest show of the year, Revolution IV, Daz will face WCSF International Championship holder Amen to unify the two titles. Following Daz's feud with amen, he would move on to an angle with newcomer Sean Knight. Daz would tell Knight to man up, and quit complaining about his various loses over the course of several weeks. In reply, Sean Knight would distract Daz, costing him matches and even pinning Daz in a tag team match after Daz's partner (Tomohiro Matsuda inadvertently kicked his own team mate. Daz and Knight would meet one on one at Meltdown 2009, a year following Daz's first ever WCSF Title win. Daz would be successful, capitalizing on Sean Knight's hesitation to put him away and forcing Knight to submit to "The End..."/Game Over. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ::* Dazaster Driver (Double Underhook Brainbuster) ::* Great British Cloverleaf (Texas Cloverleaf with a Knee to the Back or Head)'' ::* ''The End... (SOS) / Game Over (WCSF) (Bridging Key Lock) ::* Running Yakuza Kick :*Signature Moves :**''Rose Clutch'' (Grounded Double Underhook / Body scissors submission combo) ::* Springboard Forearm ::* Step Up Enziguri Kick '' ::* ''Topé con Hilo (Topé con Hilo) ::* British Rose Lock (Crossface Chickenwing) ::* Stiff Kicks ::* [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suplex#Half_nelson_suplex Half Nelson Suplex] ::*''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus / Elbow smash) ::* Forearm smash *'Nicknames' :* 'The British Rose' :* 'The Dazmanian Devil' :* 'The Youth Blood Revolution' :* 'The Dazmaniac' Championships and Accomplishments * Society of Sim :* SOS International Championship ::* SOS: A New Era Part 1 (March 30th 2007) :* SOS World Championship (2 Times; Current) ::* WCSF Annihilation 2008 ::* SOS High Society 2009 :*'SOS Year-End Awards' ::* 2006 Best Rising Star ::* 2006 Best Overall Writer ::* 2006 SOS Rookie of the Year ::* 2007 Breakout Star * Immortals of Wrestling :* IOW British Rose Championship ::* IOW Summer Fallout (October 14th 2006) * WCSF :* WCSF International Championship ::* WCSF Meltdown 2008 :* WCSF Middleweight Championship ::* WCSF Mayhem (June 18th 2009) :* WCSF World Heavyweight Championship (Current) ::* WCSF Revolution V (January 24th 2009) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:IOW Wrestlers Category:SOS Wrestlers Category:British characters